Seeing Red
by Kit the Kat
Summary: *F/F relationships* How far will Lita go for the person she loves?


Seeing Red  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Forceable Entry CD and you can't have it!!! It's mine! So, um, yah, anyways. I own no-one.  
  
I wipe a tear from my face, trying to suppress the sobs that threaten to overcome me. I turn away from you, hoping that you'll leave.  
  
You sigh. "I can't tell you that I'm sorry, because I'm not. I won't tell you that I regret it, because I don't," you pause and I stiffen because you're suddenly right behind me. You continue, "But I will tell you that I love you and want to be with you. I will tell you that I made a mistake, even if it's one that I don't regret."  
  
Your hand touches my shoulder and I quickly slap it away and turn to face you again. I try to find that words to tell you how I feel, but I can't and all I can do is shake my head and sniffle.  
  
Looking into your eyes is almost like looking into a mirror. The pain in them must be equal to the pain in mine. I know that you're afraid that I'll walk out on you, leave you all alone.  
  
I wish that I could walk out on you. But I can't. Don't you know that? I love you so much.  
  
But you hurt me. And that hurt is almost as great as the love. Almost. That almost is why I'm still in this room, all that's keeping me from walking away from your love.  
  
"How could you?" I ask in a shaky voice. "I-I can't believe it! You cheated on me with Trish? What the hell, Steph?"  
  
"Lita, you know that I'll never totally stop loving Trish. I told you that when we first got together."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that. But why did you have to act on it? Why?"  
  
You're silent and my heart drops. "Get out, Steph."  
  
"Lita-"  
  
"Please. I need some time to think. Why don't you go back to Trish? Her door is always open."  
  
You're hurt by this and I have to turn away so as not to look into your eyes. Quietly, you leave and I'm left to my thoughts.  
  
I sit on the bed and the picture next to it catches my eye. In it, you have your arms around m and both of us are smiling. We look so happy in the picture, but now I'm afraid that you've ruined that happiness forever.  
  
Opening my bag, I pull out the photo album that I take everywhere with me. Flipping through it, I see picture of everyone I know and love. I stop when I come to my favorite picture of us. It was taken on your birthday and we're feeding each other cake. I'd put some frosting on you nose, and you had made a smiley face on my cheek with green icing. Our love for each other shines through all over the picture.  
  
I start to cry again as I look at the many pictures of us. Then, another picture catches my eye.  
  
It's a group picture of all of us girls standing outside an arena. You're kneeling in the front, your arms spread wide, drawing the viewer's attention to yourself, but that's not what I'm looking at. In the back of the picture, Trish and I are hugging each other, posing for the camera.  
  
Suddenly, I feel nothing but fury. I'm mad at you, at Trish, at myself. In my newfound rage, I throw the photo album at the mirror across the room and smile when a large crack appears. Seeing the complementary Bible on the nightstand next to the bed, I find myself grabbing it and launching it at the mirror with a maniacal laugh. As the mirror breaks, I stand up and run across the room, falling into the shards of glass, still laughing. I roll around in the glass, grinning wildly as I'm cut by tiny pieces of the mirror.  
  
I stop rolling as I realize what I need to do.  
  
I look around the room, amused to find that the only color I see is red.  
  
Red. The color of blood. My blood, little drops of it all over my body and the floor. Her blood, spilling all over. A grin spreads across my face as I look around the room for my car keys, which I see on the bed. I have a vague memory of the bedspread being a lilac color with pink flowers, but now it's just a dull gray blur to me.  
  
I grab my keys and leave the room. As I drive, I think about you, me, us, her. Her. The reason I'm about to do this. I pull into the parking lot of the hotel that she's staying at and search for her car. I find it quickly and stop in front of it.  
  
I pop my trunk and grab a few tools from it, thanking the heavens that a few of my guy friends had taught me some things about cars as I move to her car and open the hood. I work quickly, but I'm not scared of getting caught. It would look as if I'm using jumper cables to anyone just glancing at me.  
  
After I put the hood back down, I look at the car and laugh. It's bright candy-apple red.  
  
Back in my room, I clean myself and the floor up, clearing away the little speckles of red. Then I pick up the phone, focusing on the little red light on it.  
  
She picks up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Trish."  
  
"Oh, hey, Lita! What's up?"  
  
My grin is hidden from her. "I'm just really bored, and Steph is busy. Wanna come over to my room and keep me company?"  
  
"Sure!" she says cheerfully and the phone is hung up.  
  
I lay on my bed, giggling endlessly, waiting. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, but is really only a few hours, I hear a frantic pounding on my door. I get up, carefully smoothing my hair and straightening my clothes. Nothing but the best for you.  
  
You fall into my arms as I open the door. Tears run down your face, sparkling prettily in the lights. I look down at you and smile happily at your red t-shirt. Innocently, I ask you what's wrong.  
  
"Trish," you sob. "Car accident…she's dead!  
  
My face is a mask of sympathy as I look into your tear-filled eyes and express my sorrow at losing my 'friend.'  
  
You calm down after a while of me rocking you in my arms and then you look up at me. "Lita, I'm so sorry. After you kicked me out, I realized that the only person I want is you. Not Trish, not anybody else. I love you, Lita. Please tell me that you'll take me back."  
  
I smile gently. "Oh, Stephy," I sigh, pulling you back into my arms. "I love you, too, baby."  
  
You never see my sadistic smile or the evil glint in my eyes as you snuggle your head into my neck. You belong to me now, Stephanie McMahon. Trish will never come between us again. And as I look around, all I see is red.  
  
  
  
Okay, now you've read the story. Congratulations! To finish this wonderful experience, all ya have to do is review? Pretty please? *offers cookies and brownies* Even if ya just wanna tell me that it sucks and that I should give up writing….*sigh* 


End file.
